


Белые розы

by Mecc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Свет в конце туннеля?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Белые розы

Двери лифта открываются. На полу рассыпаны белоснежные лепестки. Леся вздрагивает, но тут же одёргивает себя и шагает в кабинку. Просто кто-то уронил букет, вот и всё. Ничего необычного, банальное совпадение. Кнопку этажа она нажимает машинально, не в силах отвести взгляд, словно приклеившийся к проклятым лепесткам. В воздухе плывёт тонкий, едва различимый аромат, кружащий голову. Леся пытается не моргнуть, уверенная в том, что тогда обязательно увидит те, другие цветы, которые подарил ей Антон полгода назад перед тем, как сделать предложение; те, которые валялись на асфальте в луже её крови. Её любимые белые розы. До двенадцатого этажа ехать слишком долго, и она не выдерживает — закрывает глаза. В голове мерно гудит тихий, проникновенный и успокаивающий голос Лидии Ивановны — психолога, к которому Леся ходит уже четыре месяца. Она говорит правильные вещи о посттравматическом синдроме, стрессе и многом другом, но сейчас это почему-то не слишком помогает.

С мокрых волос за воротник стекают тонкие холодные струйки. Леся проводит ладонью по влажному затылку и стряхивает капли с ладони. Она так и не привыкла к короткой стрижке.

– Отрастут ещё краше прежних, какие мои годы, – Леся в сотый раз машинально повторяет мамины слова, но прежние — густые и длинные — волосы жалко до слёз, как и в самый первый день, когда она очнулась в больнице и узнала, что её побрили налысо. Хотя волосы — это не жизнь, так ведь? Это мелочи.

— Двенадцатый этаж, — скрежещет механический голос, и Леся открывает глаза. Она не хочет смотреть туда, где валяются лепестки, но всё равно смотрит. На полу ничего нет, запах тоже исчез, но от этого голова кружится лишь сильнее.

Металлические двери лифта распахиваются, и Леся выскакивает на площадку точно ошпаренная, помимо воли оборачивается: на полу россыпь белых лепестков.

Пальцы подрагивают, и от этого ключи громко звякают в тишине. В скважину она попадает не с первого и даже не с третьего раза.

— Это всё нервы. Я слишком остро реагирую на мелочи, которые на самом деле ничего не значат, — привычное едва слышное бормотание под нос помогает взять себя в руки. Не нужно Антону видеть её такой, да и родители наверняка уже пришли. Если мама снова начнёт подбадривающе, но насквозь фальшиво улыбаться и нервно мять пальцами край скатерти, стараясь делать это незаметно, а потом втихомолку глотать успокоительное, у Леси случится истерика. Снова. Какой-то порочный замкнутый круг. Чёртовы лепестки — это всего лишь очередное совпадение, не больше, а что ей почудилось, будто они исчезли… просто усталость, и всё.

Но в последнее время Леся часто думает, что в её жизни слишком много совпадений, а психолога нужно поменять, благо, теперь и повод появился. Как же она всё-таки ненавидит белые розы.

В квартире одуряюще пахнет фирменной маминой картофельной запеканкой, отец выкатывается в коридор и крепко обнимает, так, что Леся пищит и радостно болтает в воздухе ногами.

— Задушишь! — возмущается выскочившая следом мама и хлопает его по плечу. — Пусти бедного ребёнка, медведище. И вообще, с ней теперь надо очень аккуратно.

Антон стоит в дверях комнаты и тепло улыбается, ответная улыбка получается у Леси сама собой, и в ней нет ни грамма фальши.

Они шумно толкутся в маленькой прихожей, пока она снимает верхнюю одежду, и даже провожают до ванной, но на этот раз не из страха, просто не могут на неё нарадоваться. Леся и сама поддаётся их настроению.

Когда папа поднимает первый тост — «За прибавление в нашем славном семействе!», обычная газировка ударяет в голову не хуже шампанского.

Атмосферу праздника даже почти не портит вопрос о том, что подарили ей ребята с работы.

— Цветы, – говорит Леся так быстро и беззаботно, как только может. — Огромный букетище, очень красивый, но я побоялась их морозить в такую метель.

— Так пусть тебя Антоха завтра отвезёт, терапия терапией, но разик-то можно, — предлагает отец, и она согласно кивает для виду, хотя везти-то уже и нечего: шикарный букет из нескольких десятков белых роз упокоился в первой же мусорке по пути к дому. Не выбросить их в окно сразу после вручения, улыбаться и благодарить было настоящим подвигом, но Леся справилась. В маршрутке какой-то сердобольный старичок даже поинтересовался, всё ли с ней в порядке, а то больно уж она бледная, хотя почти месяц, как её перестали о таком постоянно спрашивать. В конце концов, ребята ведь не виноваты, что Леся им не сказала о смене своих предпочтений. Как-то к слову не пришлось, да и стыдно; а что на свадьбе были ирисы, гибискусы, гладиолусы и даже каллы, но ни одной розы, никто и не заметил. Обычно мужчины редко замечают такие вещи.

Это только Антон и родители видели, с каким ужасом она шарахнулась тогда в больнице от принесённых им цветов, навсегда теперь связанных с аварией. С тех пор они дарят что угодно другое.

— Думаю, ничего страшного, если он меня отвезёт, — врёт она. — Всё равно я уже почти не боюсь общественного транспорта.

Родители засиживаются у них допоздна, но остаться переночевать отказываются, и, проводив их, усталая Леся героически идёт на кухню — мыть посуду. В том нет никакой нужды, ведь на свадьбу им подарили посудомоечную машину, но её успокаивает сам процесс, а ещё это прекрасный повод лечь спать попозже. После аварии она старается спать как можно меньше, потому что во сне всё намного хуже, чем в реальности.

Увы, посуда заканчивается быстро, и Леся идёт в спальню. В сон она проваливается резко и глубоко, как обычно.

Вокруг темнота, в горле ком от ненавистного цветочного запаха, и она не может пошевелиться, только чувствует, что её руку сжимают чьи-то пальцы. Обычно это или мама, или отец, или Антон. Сегодня – Антон. Он истово шепчет о том, как сильно её любит, как ему жаль, что это он во всём виноват. Он плачет. На самом деле Леся ни разу не видела его плачущим, но в её снах он делает это очень часто, как и мама; только отец — никогда. Отец рассказывает что-нибудь интересное, и это самые терпимые сны из всех, вот только темнота, запах и вечная неподвижность всё портят.

До аварии ей снились нормальные сны, но после нее — только такие. Лидия Ивановна говорит, что это могут быть подавленные воспоминания после пребывания в коме, которые мозг таким образом пытается обработать. Рано или поздно они обязательно пройдут. Леся обычно делает вид, что верит ей.

Сегодня сон немного необычный: в привычных уже жалобах Антона на несправедливость жизни проскакивает что-то совсем злое, отчаянное, и Леся прислушивается внимательнее.

— Они сказали, что надежды нет, что мы только мучаем и себя, и тебя, что мозг давно мёртв, — горячечно шепчет он, шумно сглатывает. — Они сказали, тебя нужно отключить.

Ей хочется успокоить его, сжать ладонь Антона в своей руке и сказать, что это глупости, но она не может. Она никогда ничего не может в этих снах.

— Михаил Сергеевич и Елена Викторовна им поверили, а я не верю. Слышишь, родная, не верю! Ты там, я точно знаю. Я буду за тебя бороться.

Антон не умеет сдаваться, и Леся безуспешно пытается ободряюще улыбнуться: эта его черта — одна из тех, что восхищают её больше прочих, хоть и не всегда от неё одна только польза.

Бодрая мелодия будильника прогоняет сон резко и полностью, как всегда, и Леся с большим удовольствием вскакивает с кровати, чтобы сделать зарядку. Как же чудесно просто иметь возможность двигаться.

Днём она звонит Лидии Ивановне и просит порекомендовать ей специалиста в связи с изменившимся положением, и та направляет её к Вячеславу Иннокентьевичу, уже психотерапевту. Они встречаются через два дня, и он нравится Лесе намного больше, чем Лидия Ивановна — давно надо было сменить доктора; кроме того, он выписывает ей лёгкие успокоительные, подходящие для беременных.

В тот вечер Леся засыпает раньше обычного, и ей больше ничего не снится.


End file.
